


Bearskin

by Moonraykir



Series: Even Dragons Have Their Ending [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Literal Sleeping Together, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonraykir/pseuds/Moonraykir
Summary: Wrapped in fur and the arms of his fiery elf, Kili never feels the winter's chill.Fanart of Kili and Tauriel.





	Bearskin

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork commissioned from [akita-sensei](http://akita-sensei.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to write a vignette for this one because I prefer leaving this scene open to interpretation in any way you wish. :) 
> 
> I really like how this artist draws Kili with earrings, and I think he might have to acquire some soon in my fic. What do you guys think?


End file.
